


Breaking Hannah

by BicuriousBrit



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicuriousBrit/pseuds/BicuriousBrit
Summary: Hannah thought today would be a normal one, but instead it's the start of a new life altogether.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah sighed and stretched, trying to crack her back as she straighted up in her chair. She'd just finished a long streaming session playing through some more of her skyrim run, and she was absolutely exhausted.

Turning off her PC she yawned and started to make her way to her bedroom, eager for some well deserved shut eye.

But before she could get there a movement caught her eye, then there was a blinding pain, and then blackness.

\---

When Hannah came to, she couldn't see where she was at all. It wasn't that it was dark, something was blocking her vision all together. And to add to that, she couldn't move her arms or legs. There was something holding them down to the floor.

"Help", croaked Hannah, her voice cracking slightly as she blindly turn her head. "Is anyone there?"

She heard footsteps coming closer.

"Please, can you help me!?", she called.

The footsteps stopped by the side of her.

"Help you?", said a voice. "Why yes of course I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you become all that you were meant to be..."

That sounded ominous, thought Hannah, and she tried to think what an earth the voice could mean.

Then she became aware of something else. She was entirely naked.

"Umm, can you untie this blindfold and get me out of whatever is holding me down?"

The voice chuckled.

"Now why would I do that, after all the trouble I went to to get you here."

Hannah gulped. This did not bode well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah shivered as the voice started to walk around her.

"Now Hannah, we're going to begin with some lessons. Aren't you glad we're going to be learning things?"

The voice stopped.

Hannah jumped as she felt a feather light touch run down the side of her body. The touch continued down to her hips before angling back up and over her stomach. Twisting desperately she tried to buck away but was stopped by the restraints.

"Get the fuck off me!", she yelled furiously. "When I get out of this I'm gong to break you in two!"

The voice laughed.

"Oh Hannah, what makes you think you're getting out of this? You'll be released when the lessons are finally done. How long that takes, will be entirely up to you."

Hannah jumped again as she felt the touch trace its way up to her large breasts. The touch went up between them, before moving to her right breast. It began to circle her nipple in slowly decreasing circles and she tried to move away from the touch. But she could not.

She let out a sharp gasp as a fingers pinched the nipple, pulling on it sharply before letting go. Then the touch moved over to the other breast, and began to again make those slowly decreasing circle, inching its way ever closer to her nipple.

"Stop it you bastard, let me go!", she yelled putting as much anger as she could into her voice.

Suddenly her nipple was yanked on again, sharply being tugged upwards. Then two lightning fast slaps hit her breasts, rocking them from side to side.

"Now Hannah, I really can't tolerate you yelling at me with such hurtful words. Why, I might get offended and we wouldn't want that would we..." the voice drawled.

Drawing in another breath Hannah prepared to shout back, but another set of powerful slaps left her gasping as her breasts were smashed back and forth.

"I can do this all day Hannah, believe me. In fact I'd be happy to. This is quite a lot of fun" the voice smirked at her, she could hear it in his voice.

Clamping her jaw shut, Hannah resolved to not give her kidnapper the satisfaction of hearing her speak again.

"Ah, the silent game. Well then, I can work with that..."

Hannah gasped as two hands began mauling at her large breasts, kneading them and pulling at them. Then she shut her mouth again, promising herself she wouldn't make any more noise.

Internally she yelled, as her nipples were pulled on till her breasts were standing upright on her chest.

"Why Hannah, you're nipples are getting hard. Could it be you're enjoying this?" the voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jerk her head.

Shivering, she felt a touch start to trace down her stomach before stopping just above her pubic mound.

"Ah, but what's this. You're looking a little flushed and moist down there. I wasn't expecting you to actually get off on this!".

Hannah flushed as she became aware of her own wetness. Her breasts were her weakness dammit, she couldn't help just how sensitive she was.

Flinching she heard the voice whisper in here ear.

"I'm going to make you beg Hannah, would you like that? Would you like to beg me to get you off?"

Hannah whimpered, as the voice chuckled...


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah had given up trying not to speak, and for the first 10 minutes or so had poured out all her anger and rage at the unseen figure.

Undeterred the person had continued his assult on her breasts, twisting her nipple and generally manhandling them around.

As the attack on her tits continued, she began to trail of in her threats, biting her lips more and more as the pleasure begain to build.

At the 15 minute mark, a small moan escaped her as a particularly hard tug on her nipple caused her hips to jerk forward.

"Hannah Hannah Hannah. Are you starting to get a little excited? A little... turned on? All you have to do is ask..." the voice said, with delight and promise.

Hannah let another whimper escape as she desperately tried to restrain her budding desire.

The hand started to trail down to her pussy, and hovered just over it.

"I can feel the heat from here Hannah, you dirty girl. I do believe if I kept going you'd cum from this alone"

She bit her lip as the voice continued.

"But that's not the lesson we're learning today. Today, you're learning how to ask nicely."

Hannah groaned the the hands went back to work on her large tits. It was getting hard to think straight as pleasure and desire clouded her mind. She started to grunt in time with the pulses of pleasure that were emanating from her increasingly wet pussy.

"What's that Hannah? Are you trying to say something?"

Hannah groaned out loud as she felt teeth fasten onto one of her nipple and bite down gently. Gasping she couldn't help but cry out with pleasure.

"All you have to do is ask Hannah, that's all".

Hannah started to pant, and could finally take it no more.

"Please! Let me cum! I can't take it anymore!", she yelled as she bucked her hips frantically.

At those words, two fingers plunged into her sodden pussy and curled upwards forcefully.

Hannah screamed as her orgasm hit her, blanking out her brain as she blindly thrust her hip upwards.

As she started to come down, she felt hands pull at her nipples again, and then teeth, causing her to come again.

She came 3 more times before the hands finally let her rest, sobbing even as she came.

"Good girl Hannah. Good girl. You've learnt the first lesson. I look forward to our next session."


End file.
